Black Widow
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "— ¿Has oído, Haru, que la carne de sirenas da vida eterna?" Haruka no contestó. Makoto sonrió y siguió cortando. [AU] [Advertencia de contenido]


_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a sus respectivos autores y es usado aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de contenido un tanto gore, si no te gusta, ¡huye! Intento de MakoHaru AU._

* * *

I

Encontrarse a un tritón (porque no podía llamarlo 'sireno' o algo así. No sonaba bien) varado a la orilla de la playa era lo que Makoto Tachibana menos esperaba en aquél soleado día. La criatura lo miró con cierta indiferencia, y Makoto se sintió automáticamente transportado al paraíso cuando se contempló en aquellos ojos azul mar. El tritón tenía los cabellos muy negros, mismos que se le pegaban al rostro de lo mojados que se encontraban. Makoto supuso que el ser no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo en la tierra, ya que a pesar de su aparente calma (y de lucir una piel parcialmente quemada por el sol), podía notar que se encontraba incómodo (así de observador podía ser Makoto cuando se lo proponía). Recordó las historias que su padre le contaba cuando era un niño, historias de humanos y sirenas (sirenas, no tritones), y de lo malvadas que podían llegar a ser esas criaturas. Sin embargo, él no parecía malo. Tenía una herida en la cola, por lo que la movía con mucha lentitud, apenas un movimiento que duraba minutos en producirse. La herida estaba rodeada de escamas rotas y sangre seca, y Makoto pensó que dejarlo ahí a su suerte sería algo imperdonable, por lo que se acercó a él con lentitud, inseguro. El tritón hizo el ademán de alejarse cual animalillo desconfiado, pero se detuvo enseguida y un gesto de molestia apareció brevemente en su semblante.

—Te duele, ¿no es así? —preguntó Makoto, comprensivo. La criatura le observó fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra —.No tengas miedo… Intentaré ayudarte —le aseguró, tendiéndole la diestra al joven-pez. Éste se limitó a mirarla y después subir la vista a Makoto, quién le sonrió en espera de tranquilizarlo y sobre todo, ganarse su confianza — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se animó a preguntar mientras el otro seguía observándolo sin parpadear, estudiándolo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, y Makoto estuvo a punto de darse por vencido antes de sentir una mano húmeda tomando la propia y unos hermosos ojos azules prendarse a los suyos.

—Haruka.

II

Makoto llevó a Haruka a su casa, afortunadamente vivía solo y sobre todo, tenía un automóvil que pudo usar para llevarlo sin despertar sospecha alguna. Ya en su hogar lo instaló en la bañera, misma que llenó completamente de agua (por fortuna el tritón le había aclarado que podía sobrevivir no solo en agua salada) y le atendió la herida lo mejor posible. Dicha lesión era nada más y nada menos que una cuchillada, y Makoto pudo comprobar que había más de esas en el cuerpo de Haruka, aunque ya convertidas en cicatrices. Las principales se encontraban en la cola (esa palabra le hacía sentir incómodo) y en el vientre, y no pudo explicarse qué clase de personas (porque era lógico que se trataba de personas, seres humanos; a menos que en el 'mundo marino' se divirtieran rasgándose la piel con objetos punzocortantes) serían capaces de hacer algo así. ¿Serían ciertas, entonces, todas esas leyendas de criaturas asesinas? Sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad, hizo la pregunta de rigor cierta mañana que le llevaba comida (había descubierto que el tritón se alimentaba únicamente de pescado y sentía una especial predilección por la caballa).

—Esto… ¿Quién te hizo esto? —señaló la herida recientemente desinfectada. Haruka ni siquiera la miró, tan concentrado estaba en comer.

—Pescadores —respondió después de un rato. Makoto no supo qué más añadir, por lo que se quedó en silencio viéndolo alimentarse. De pronto, el de cabello negro volvió a hablar: —Creen que nuestra carne es… Especial. Así perdí a mi familia.

Tachibana le miró con pena, pero el contrario no cambió de expresión. Quería hacer más preguntas, pero tenía miedo de hacer sentir mal a Haru (como cariñosamente empezaba a llamarlo). Volvieron a quedarse callados hasta que el más alto carraspeó en un intento de llamar su atención.

— ¿Especial en qué sentido? —fue su única pregunta. Notó que el otro le dirigía un vistazo, para volver enseguida a mirar el plato de caballa ahora vacío. Parecía como si estuviera meditando su respuesta, como si no quisiera contestar por alguna inexplicable razón. Al final se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quedan pocos como yo para preguntarles —repuso y Makoto supo que ya no podría sacar información alguna. Se limitó a sonreírle.

—Tranquilo. Estás a salvo conmigo —le acarició el cabello con mucho cuidado, temiendo que el otro se alejara, pero no fue así: Haruka se apegó a su mano y se recargó contra ésta. El corazón de Makoto bombeó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

III

Makoto fue a visitar al anciano señor que tanto lo había cuidado de pequeño. El viejito estaba sentado en una silla y contemplaba desde su balcón las olas que rompían contra la playa con toda calma. Makoto tomó asiento junto a él después de saludarlo.

La charla fue la habitual: Hablar de su vida, de cómo le había ido en la escuela, si ya había estudiado para los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad, si había telefoneado a sus padres para preguntarles cómo estaban, si se había alimentado bien; cosas así. Y finalizó con una que Makoto estaba acostumbrado a escuchar pero a la cual, finalmente, podría responder.

— ¿Y qué tal estamos en el amor? —sonrió el anciano, mirándolo paternalmente. El menor se ruborizó un poco pero logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Conocí a alguien —respondió, y el mayor no pudo más que mirarle fijamente y exigirle todos los detalles. Makoto respondió a ellos con un rojo carmín tiñéndole las mejillas: Sí, era bonita (después aclararía que no hablaba de una chica… ¡Ni siquiera de un humano!), hablaba poco pero las escasas palabras que pronunciaba lograban hacer que su ánimo mejorara notablemente. Tenía un par de ojos preciosos, azules como el lugar donde la había conocido: El mar. Ante lo último el señor dejó salir un par de risitas.

— ¡No te hayas enamorado de una sirena!

Makoto palideció de inmediato aunque lo disimuló negando con la cabeza y riendo falsamente. El hombre alzó una ceja pero si notó algo más, no hizo mención alguna. Dirigió la vista de nuevo a la playa.

—Las sirenas son criaturas peligrosas —empezó a decir. Makoto le dirigió una mirada interrogante. ¿Por qué de pronto le hablaba de eso? ¿Sospecharía algo? —.Engañan a las personas para llevarlas consigo… Son la muerte encarnada.

El joven le escuchó en un respetuoso silencio, aunque el anciano parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con él, como recordando otros tiempos, cosas de las que fue testigo en una época cada día más remota.

—Pero también son la vida. Cuentan las leyendas que si llegas a capturar a una de ellas (o ellos, ya que también hay machos) y comes de su carne, conseguirás una de las cosas más ansiadas por el hombre: La vida eterna.

Y entonces Makoto lo supo. Supo la causa de las cicatrices de Haruka, de que no quisiera responder sus preguntas.

"_Creen que nuestra carne es… Especial. Así perdí a mi familia. Quedan pocos como yo para preguntarles…"_

El anciano soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Cuentos, al fin y al cabo!

IV

Haruka miró a Makoto en cuanto éste entró al baño. Tachibana lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se colocó a su lado, sobre un banco que había dispuesto semanas antes para estar con el tritón. Le tendió el plato y Haruka lo tomó, empezando a comer. No usaba muy bien la cuchara y prefería beberlo directamente, cosa que a Makoto le provocaba cierta ternura. De pronto desvió la vista.

—… ¿Me quieres, Haru?

Haruka dejó de comer. Bajó el plato de su boca y dirigió sus azules ojos al otro, interrogante. Makoto le correspondió, sonrojado. El tritón se ladeó y acercó a él con suavidad, tomándole de los brazos para acercarlo a él. La camisa de Makoto se le pegó a la piel, pero la sensación de humedad no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Me quieres tú a mí? —preguntó el joven al humano. Subió la mano a su rostro, y Makoto no pudo más que estrecharlo entre sus brazos y apegarlo a él. Y luego, lo único que sintió fueron sus labios.

La boca de Haruka era la cosa más rara y maravillosa del mundo. Tenía el sabor de la comida y sal de mar, y su piel era tan tersa, tan mojada... Contrario a todos los protocolos sobre besos, Makoto no pudo dejar de verlo en cuanto estaban besándose, sin embargo se movió para meter la diestra en el bolsillo de la chamarra sin que la criatura se diera cuenta.

—Te quiero, Haru —dijo deteniendo el contacto y sonriéndole con una ternura que el tritón no había contemplado antes. Éste le acarició el cabello sin saber qué decirle al humano, cuando de pronto abrió los parpados desmesuradamente al sentir el cuchillo introduciéndose en su carne. Bajó la vista y lo único que pudo observar con claridad fue la mano de Makoto aferrada firmemente al mango del mismo. La hoja estaba clavada en su piel y no pudo más que dejar salir un gemido de dolor al sentir cómo empezaba a moverse de manera horizontal, perforándole la carne.

—Ya lo sé, Haru. Ya sé por qué buscan a los tuyos. Ya no hay nada que ocultar —fueron las palabras que pronunció alejado a milímetros de sus entreabiertos labios —.No te preocupes… He encontrado la solución.

Haruka intentó moverse, pero Makoto lo aferró a su cuerpo para que no separaran. Movió el cuchillo lo más que pudo, ya que en partes se atoraba en las entrañas del tritón (Makoto no sabía gran cosa de anatomía, pero suponía que tenía los mismos órganos que un humano al menos en la parte de arriba).

— ¿Has oído, Haru, que la carne de sirenas da vida eterna?

Haruka no contestó. Makoto sonrió y siguió cortando.

—Claro que lo has oído.

Makoto le cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar el grito que el de cabellos negros estaba a punto de dejar salir. Sacó el cuchillo y volvió a hundirlo una, dos, tres veces. El agua de la bañera se tiñó del color rojo de la sangre y Makoto dejó de acuchillarlo en cuanto sintió que había sido suficiente. No iba a matarlo, después de todo.

—Aguanta, Haru —le pidió antes de depositar el cuchillo contra el suelo. Haruka hipaba, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por temblores. Makoto suspiró e introdujo la mano bajo el agua, buscando a tientas la herida recién hecha. Sus dedos toparon con esta y empezó a introducirlos, rasgando con las uñas. Dio un tirón antes de arrancar un trozo de carne sanguinolenta que le manchó la camisa.

—Ya casi —dijo, suspirando. Ceremoniosamente, acercó aquel pedazo a su boca y lo empezó a masticar. La textura era viscosa, parecida a cuando comía calamares, pero no le asqueó en lo absoluto. Masticó con cuidado, tomándose el tiempo de saborear y deleitarse con aquellas partes del cuerpo de Haruka, las partes más íntimas y privadas, aquellas donde absolutamente nadie podía acceder… Excepto Makoto, desde luego.

En cuanto el bocado se transformó en una papilla lo suficientemente blanda para tragarla, tomó a un casi inconsciente tritón de la nuca y lo apegó a él en un beso fuerte, demandante. Lo obligó a abrir la boca y justamente ahí depositó lo que tanto había preparado para su exclusivo disfrute, la carne de Haruka volviendo a unirse al cuerpo de Haruka.

—Seremos inmortales tú y yo, Haru. Y nos amaremos por siempre —dijo Makoto, en un murmullo audible únicamente para ellos dos.

Haruka no respondió.

* * *

_Bueno, como bien dice en la sinopsis este fanfic es un AU, por eso el señor que convivió con Mako está vivo y así. Seré sincera, no soy gran fan del MakoHaru (prefiero verlos como mejores amigos, lo mismo aplica para el RinHaru), pero extrañamente la pareja me inspira para escribir historias un tanto… Extrañas (con un Makoto yandere y perturbador incluido). Si ya leyeron mi anterior fic "Unbreakable", sabrán a qué me refiero. En realidad toda la serie de Free! Me atrae para crear cosas medio bizarras (si es que han visto mis fics anteriores) pero es que hay mucha tela de donde cortar para que salgan todo tipo de géneros, ¿no creen?_

_Me gusta mucho el terror, el horror, el gore, lo sobrenatural. Mi sueño e intención siempre han sido escribir buenas historias con éstas temáticas. El nivel de sangre en este fanfic es bastante moderado a mi juicio, pero sé que hay personas a las que no les agrada y no disfrutan leyéndolo, cosa que entiendo y respeto totalmente. Espero que, si decidieron leerlo, no los haya inquietado demasiado. ¡No pagaré las cuentas de ningún siquiatra! (?)_

_Sobre el título, es el nombre de una canción. Creo que debería de dejar de usar ese método para escogerlos, hum. Estoy escribiendo más fanfics, tanto de esta serie como de otras más (e incluso originales), espero que a mi inspiración no se le ocurra huir cuando más la necesito (?). Espero de igual modo que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y si fue así dejen un comentario. Y si no, también, dando sugerencias y cosas así, ya que quiero mejorar. ¡Ah! Por cierto, decidí hacerme un Tumblr donde pondré mis fanfics, historias originales, continuaciones de algunos y eso. Si desean agregarme búsquenme como "dametus-ojos". Tumblr . com, ya saben._

_Sin más me despido deseándoles un buen día. ¡Y si encuentran un tritón no le vayan a hacer lo mismo que a Haru, por favor! (?)._


End file.
